Gotas entre uma lembrança e um beijo
by Mica-Chan
Summary: O que pode provocar a lembrança de um beijo?" - shonen-ai, ShishiTori


**GOTAS ENTRE UMA LEMBRANÇA E UM BEIJO**

By MICA-CHAN

A bola passou rente à rede, numa paralela perfeita, impedindo que o tenista a alcançasse a tempo.  "Game Ohtori. 06 games a 02", cantou o juiz, dando a vitória ao jogador do Hyotei.

Ohtori sorriu e, por força do hábito, olhou para a cerca ao lado da quadra, em busca do rosto de Shishido, que já pulava a cerca vindo cumprimenta-lo.

"Hey, Choutarou", Shishido pulou sobre ele, forçando-o a curvar-se. "Isso foi incrível! Você acabou com ele completamente". Descendo das costas do amigo, Shishido tocou-o suavemente no braço. "Sabe, às vezes, quando eu o vejo no campo tenho a sensação de que um anjo está jogando. Oh, não ria, isso é sério. Você é a pessoa mais doce e gentil que eu já conheci, mas quando joga, é como se encarnasse o anjo destruidor". Ele sorriu. "É uma visão contraditória".

Ohtori sentiu-se corar, o que fez com que Shishido sorrisse ainda mais, diante do seu embaraço. Ele podia sentir o toque do amigo em seu braço, queimando sua pele, e se perguntou mais uma vez por que se sentia assim toda vez que Shishido se aproximava.

Seus olhos percorreram a linha elegante do pescoço do amigo, o queixo firme, os lábios entreabertos como se fosse...Interrompeu o pensamento, chocado. Não deveria estar pensando em Shishido daquela forma. Ele nunca teria ousado, se não tivesse visto como o tenista ficava bonito e atraente quando beijava.

Tentou afastar a cena daquele dia de sua mente, mas com o rapaz tão perto, a mão ainda em seu braço, era impossível não lembrar.

Fora numa das vezes que se atrasara para o ensaio com a orquestra, que se vira surpreendido pela cena que o perseguia até hoje. O corredor da escola estava vazio, e, talvez fora esse o motivo que permitira que as vozes logo depois da curva chegassem até ele, fazendo-o estacar ao reconhecer o tom arrogante do seu senpai.

Era óbvio que o senpai não esperava que tivesse alguém por perto, caso contrário não teria aquele tipo de conversa tão livremente. Shishido podia ser prepotente e tudo o mais, mas conhecia as regras sob as quais viviam. Se imaginasse que alguém poderia surpreende-lo, não agiria daquela forma, Ohtori tinha certeza. Mas o fato é que Ohtori estava ali, excepcionalmente atrasado, e ao virar a curva seus olhos testemunharam o que seus ouvidos já o haviam advertido. Ele sabia que deveria ter retrocedido ao primeiro sinal, dando privacidade ao colega de time, e a verdade é que até hoje não sabia explicar o que o fizera recomeçar a andar, com passos suaves e quase inaudíveis, como se algo dentro dele tivesse a necessidade de descobrir quem era a pessoa com quem seu senpai conversava.

Shishido estava recostado contra a parede, os cabelos longos e castanhos, completamente soltos, emoldurando o rosto bonito. Os olhos azuis brilhavam petulantes, enquanto um colega de turma que Ohtori até então não conhecia, passava os dedos entre as mechas sedosas do cabelo do tenista.

"Eu queria saber como você consegue ter um cabelo tão bonito assim". A voz do rapaz era rouca, mas ainda assim macia e envolvente. "Você sabe que eu o acho lindo, não é?"

Shishido riu, sarcástico. Mas estava claro para Ohtori que ele gostara do elogio. "Ora, Kenichi, não pense que vai me comprar com essa adulação toda que eu já conheço de cor. Onde você estava ontem, seu filho da mãe, que não foi ver o meu jogo?"

"Em casa", foi a resposta do outro, "de babá para a minha irmã".

O tenista desencostou da parede, fitando o outro rapaz, agora completamente sério. "Você teve a cara-de-pau de me trocar por uma fedelha de três anos, e ainda vem me dizer isso como se fosse a coisa mais lógica do mundo? Quem você acha que eu sou, Kenichi?"

"Hey, Ryou, não precisa fazer esse drama todo". O rapaz tentou tocar o rosto do tenista, mas Shishido afastou a mão, sentindo-se aviltado.

"Era eu quem estava jogando, seu idiota. Sua obrigação era estar lá assistindo".

O outro suspirou aborrecido. Obviamente aquela não era a primeira discussão por aquele motivo. "Eu sabia que você iria ganhar. Não faria uma grande diferença eu estar lá ou não".

"É lógico que eu ia ganhar, eu sempre ganho. Mas este não é o ponto. É você ter me trocado pela droga da sua irmã!"A voz do tenista aumentava a cada palavra, e Ohtori temera que acabasse chamando a atenção de alguma outra pessoa que pudesse estar por perto.

"Eu não gosto de ficar em segundo plano, e você definitivamente acabou com o que restava da minha paciência".

Ao fazer menção de sair, os olhos do outro rapaz arregalaram-se perplexos. Ele segurou o pulso do tenista e o fez encara-lo novamente.

"Com você é tudo oito ou oitenta, não é?", Kenichi falou exasperado. Mas então abrandou o tom e com a outra mão acariciou a nuca de Shishido, enroscando os dedos entre os fios de cabelo escuro. "Eu quis ir, Ryou, eu juro. Mas eu não podia deixar minha irmã de três anos sozinha em casa, podia? E seria pior ainda se eu a levasse até as quadra, você sabe disso".

Ohtori observara a altivez das feições do seu senpai darem lugar as prazer que sentia pelo toque do outro. Shishido sorriu levemente, ainda aborrecido, mas disposto a colocar o problema de lado por ora. Libertou-se das mãos de Kenichi, e segurou o rapaz pelos pulsos, prensando-o contra a parede.

"E vou deixar essa passar, Ken, mas a recompensa vai ter que ser a altura".

Kenichi sorriu e recebeu os lábios do tenista sobre os seus, rendendo-se totalmente aos desejos de Shishido.

Incapaz de desviar os olhos, Ohtori acompanhara o beijo, os toques, a sensualidade latente entre os dois rapazes. Não havia dúvidas que Shishido exigia o melhor em tudo. Até Ohtori era capaz de dizer o quanto Kenichi era bonito e exótico. Mas jamais passara por sua cabeça que seu senpai, um regular do time de tennis do Hyotei, fosse gay. Como ele pudera não perceber nada até aquele dia? Seria ele ingênuo demais, ou Shishido realmente era discreto no que concernia a sua opção sexual?

Agora, com o braço de Shishido em seus ombros, forçando-o a curvar-se para que pudesse desmanchar os cachos cinzentos do seu cabelo, não podia deixar de pensar em como o amigo realmente o via. Ohtori sabia que há algum tempo Shishido havia rompido com Kenichi, e desde então não o vira com mais ninguém além dele mesmo. Não tinha certeza se o restante do time sabia da opção sexual do seu parceiro de duplas, mas não podia impedir um certo embaraço a cada vez que o senpai o tocava, ou abraçava. Não era realmente vergonha pelo que os outros poderiam pensar. Qualquer um no Hyotei sabia o quanto um dependia da força e do apoio do outro para vencerem.

Não, era a sua própria reação que o constrangia. O calor que sentia a cada toque, mesmo involuntário do amigo. A alegria insana ao ver o sorriso de Shishido e ao ouvi-lo chamando seu nome de uma forma diferente de qualquer outra pessoa.  Mas, acima de tudo, era aquela necessidade de ter o parceiro sempre por perto que o enlouquecia. Tudo bem que haviam se tornado grandes amigos e parceiros no tennis, mas isso não explicava os sonhos estranhos que ele vinha tenho, ou as imagens que insistiam em vir à sua mente quando compunha alguma peça, o que tornava seus últimos trabalhos inevitavelmente sensuais, já que a fluidez e elegância dos movimentos de Shishido enquanto jogava ou trocava o uniforme, acompanhavam-no a cada nota que tocava no violino.

Ohtori não podia compreender o que se passava. Ele não era gay, não podia ser. Sempre gostara de garotas, achava-as atraentes, e a única vez que pensara no quanto um homem podia ser sensual e fascinante havia sido aquele dia, no corredor, quando vira Shishido com Kenichi. Isso não fazia dele um anormal, fazia?

Suspirou e olhou para o amigo que agora caminhava ao seu lado, os cabelos curtos escondidos sob o boné que o deixava particularmente atraente, de uma forma petulante e arredia, diferente da vaidade e prepotência que antes ostentava.

"Shishido-san", falou num impulso.

"Hum?"

"Por que você nunca me diz com quem está saindo?"

O tenista olhou para ele com a testa franzida.

"Por que isso agora, Choutarou? Em que está pensando?"

Ohtori encolheu os ombros, sem saber ao certo o que o levara a fazer a pergunta.

"Eu não sei. A coisa apareceu na minha mente e eu perguntei sem pensar antes".

"Eu não estou saindo com ninguém".

"Por que não?"

Shishido deu de ombros. "Quem sabe? Por que você está sozinho agora?"

"Tem... tem alguém com quem você gostaria de estar?"

Ohtori viu os olhos do parceiro estreitarem-se, enquanto colocava as mãos no bolso da jaqueta e olhava na direção oposta.

"Isso é um interrogatório?"

"Eu... não... é claro que não", Ohtori gaguejou, sem jeito. "Eu só... sei lá, fiquei curioso. Me desculpe, eu sei que não deveria me intrometer na sua vida".

Shishido voltou-se novamente para ele, e sorriu. "Tudo bem. Acho que eu não posso realmente reclamar, já que você me conta praticamente quase tudo o que faz". Os olhos azuis fixaram-se nos de Ohtori, maliciosos. "Mas isso não quer dizer que eu vá responder".

O semblante de Ohtori ficou grave, e ele respirou fundo antes de falar. "Eu o vi uma vez com Kenichi-senpai".

"O que?" A surpresa de Shishido era genuína. "Quando?"

Ohtori olhou para os pés, sem jeito. Nunca deveria ter tocado nesse assunto.

"Choutarou?", Shishido insistiu.

"Foi antes de você ter saído do time. Vocês estavam discutindo no corredor e depois... bom, depois começaram a se beijar e..." Ele sentiu o rosto queimando de vergonha, e inspirou profundamente, vendo o choque nos olhos do amigo. "Essa foi a primeira vez. Não que eu tenha visto muitas, mas... houve algumas. Inclusive depois que nós... que nós começamos a treinar juntos".

Shishido estava mudo. O que havia para dizer?

"Nunca havia passado pela minha cabeça que você fosse gay".

"Eu não saio por aí gritando para todos ouvirem", foi a resposta seca e de certa forma injuriada.

"Por que nunca me contou?" Não havia acusação nas palavras do kouhai, apenas uma sensação de desalento.

"Por que eu deveria?"

Shishido percebeu que falara a coisa errada quando viu a dor estampada nos olhos cor de chocolate do amigo. Colocou as mãos nos ombros de Ohtori, forçando o rapaz a olha-lo nos olhos.

"Escute Choutarou. Você é uma das pessoas mais importantes para mim. Um dos poucos que não está preocupado com o próprio umbigo e que aceita meus ataques de presunção sem reclamar. Eu não queria correr o risco de perder você".

"Eu nunca o deixaria por uma coisa dessas. Eu estou aqui até hoje, não estou? Você deveria saber disso", ele falou sentido.

"Talvez". Shishido se aproximou de Ohtori, fazendo-o prender a respiração, sem saber ao certo o que o outro tinha em mente. "Mas então eu poderia pensar que você aceitaria mais do que simplesmente o fato de saber que eu sou gay".

Ohtori sentiu a respiração de Shishido tocando sua pele, as mãos, que antes descansavam seguras sobre seus ombros, subindo languidamente para sua nuca, os dedos enroscando-se nos seus cabelos. Quase podia ouvir o coração batendo acelerado em seu peito, o calor envolvendo seu corpo com a proximidade do tenista.

"Talvez eu aceitasse", falou num fio de voz.

Os olhos de Shishido, por uma fração de segundo, demonstraram a surpresa que sentiu, e então cobriu a pouca distância que ainda os separava, beijando suavemente o amigo.

A mente de Ohtori tentou protestar, alegar que aquilo não estava certo, mas os lábios sobre os seus, as mãos em sua nuca, o calor do corpo que se grudava ao seu acabaram por minar todas as suas resistências e ele se rendeu ao outro como ele sonha fazer – agora ele sabia – desde aquele primeiro dia, no corredor da escola.

*FIM.*

Início: 07/04/04 

Término: 08/04/04 

**Nota da autora:** Há vezes que fazemos um trabalho ruim, mas nem sempre. Não vou ser hipócrita e dizer que odeio tudo o que escrevo (apesar de estar bem próximo disso), mas sou autoconsciente o suficiente para saber quando algo está muito, muito ruim. Este é o caso.

A grande verdade é que eu nunca deveria postar essa fic, mas eu sou cabeça-dura, e se escrevo algo eu preciso que alguém leia, senão a agonia é ainda maior.

Eu realmente não estou satisfeita com esta fic. A idéia que eu tinha em mente não ficou bem colocada no papel. Foi como se as palavras fugissem de mim enquanto eu tentava escrever. As cenas estavam lá, perfeitas, só que se recusavam a se deixarem ser escritas. E deu no que deu.

Bem feito para mim. A minha sorte (ou azar, depende do ponto de vista), é que quase ninguém assiste Prince of Tennis no Brasil, então, se alguém ler esse negócio, será uma quantidade tão ínfima de pessoas, que o dano será menor.

Seja como for, eu gostaria que escrevessem para me dizer o que acharam. 

E, antes que eu esqueça, eu não fiz qualquer correção nessa história, seja ortográfica ou gramatical. Desculpem-me pelos erros, principalmente nos tempos verbais, que eu tenho certeza que estão confusos.

Mica.

gwydion_mordred@yahoo.com.br


End file.
